Caperucita Roja
by TrastornoBicolor
Summary: ¿Quién teme al lobo feroz? Obviamente, Ciel no.


**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Kuroshitsuji me pertenecen, ni tampoco los de Caperucita Roja. Ellos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Advertencias: Contenido no apto para menores con escenas de sexo cuyo consentimiento es bastante dudoso (tan dudoso que prácticamente ni existe).**

 **Supongo que al leer la historia notareis un parecido extremadamente sospechoso entre cierto Conde presuntuoso y cierto mayordomo bastardo con los personajes de cierto cuento popular, ejem, ejem…**

* * *

 **¿QUIÉN TEME AL LOBO FEROZ?**

Érase una vez un niño de cabellos oscuros y sedosos, grandes ojos azules y labios enfurruñados que vivía en una mansión cerca de un bosque.

Normalmente todos los niños tenían prohibido acercarse a dicho bosque, ya que era considerado un lugar tétrico, laberíntico y, por encima de todo, peligroso. No obstante, nuestro protagonista siempre había sido un poco temerario, de modo que cuando su madre le encomendó que se adentrase en el bosque para poder llevarle a su abuelita enferma una cesta llena de bollos y miel, el pequeño aceptó sin dudarlo.

Por supuesto, la madre no era tan negligente como podía parecía a simple vista, pero situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas. Así que vistiendo a su hijo con una capa roja y ocultando su rostro angelical bajo una caperuza del mismo color, la madre despidió a su retoño rezándole a Dios para que se lo devolviese sano y salvo.

El niño, conocido por el apodo de Caperucita Roja, no solo tenía mal carácter y unos modales de lo más cuestionables, sino que además era una criatura enclenque y diminuta. A sus trece años de edad, su cuerpo seguía conservando un aspecto demasiado suave e infantil. Pero Caperucita era inteligente, por no hablar de astuto. Lo que le faltaba de fuerza bruta lo compensaba con su ingenio.

A medida que Caperucita se adentraba en el bosque, este se iba volviendo más y más siniestro. Las densas copas de los árboles tapaban el cielo y le conferían al lugar un tono oscuro y apagado. De los troncos de los árboles sobresalían pinchos afilados, y las hojas que colgaban de sus ramas tenían un color grisáceo y aburrido. Todo estaba rodeado por maleza y moho, y si andabas despistado podías meter el pie en un barrizal. A cada paso que daba, Caperucita no podía evitar arrugar la nariz con disgusto. No obstante, Caperucita también era un niño obstinado —quizás demasiado para su propio bien— y no tenía intención de rendirse.

Probablemente solo habían pasado unos minutos, pero a Caperucita le parecían horas. Sus pies, delicados y desacostumbrados a caminar, hacía rato que le habían comenzado a doler, y por si fuese poco, el pequeño estaba seguro de que se había perdido. Aunque la culpa no era suya y de su incapacidad para interpretar un mapa… la culpa era del estúpido mapa que no era lo suficientemente claro.

Por fin Caperucita llegó hasta un claro, y allí se propuso descansar un rato para "recuperar las fuerzas". De modo que que sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre un suelo húmedo y recubierto por hierbajos, Caperucita abrió la cesta que debía transportar. Seguro que a su abuelita no le importaría demasiado que se comiese uno de los bollos, y quién dice uno se refiere en realidad a dos o tres…

Media hora más tarde, un Caperucita satisfecho y una cesta medio vacía se preparaban para abandonar el claro. Por el momento todo marchaba según lo previsto. Claro que, a Caperucita solo le hizo falta pensar de manera positiva para que las cosas comenzasen a torcerse. De repente, una voz aterciopelada y suave como la seda le sobresaltó:

—Buenos días —saludó lo que a simple vista parecía ser un hombre alto y de piel blanca como la nieve, vistiendo un traje totalmente negro. Sin embargo, lo más pintoresco del recién llegado eran las orejas grandes y puntiagudas que sobresalían de sus cabellos azabaches, junto con una larga cola peluda que se balanceaba tranquilamente de lado a lado, jugueteando entre las esbeltas piernas.

Cuando los ojos rojos del hombre se clavaron en los suyos azules, la sangre de Caperucita se heló.

No cabía duda.

Aquel hombre de aspecto misterioso no podía ser otro que el Lobo, una bestia sanguinaria que se ocultaba en las profundidades del bosque. Antes de partir, su madre le había advertido de los peligros que conllevarían encontrarse con él.

De donde Caperucita provenía, el Lobo era conocido por ser una criatura malvada que se alimentaba de niños incautos y desobedientes que osaban adentrarse en su territorio. Según las leyendas, el rojo de sus ojos era lo último que veías antes de ser devorado por unas fauces hambrientas.

—Hola —respondió Caperucita a su vez, con recelo.

—¿Sabes quién soy yo?

Caperucita titubeó unos instantes, pero finalmente asintió.

—Sí, eres el Lobo, una criatura vil y despreciable a la que todo el mundo teme y odia.

El Lobo pareció satisfecho con su respuesta, pues sus ojos se entrecerraron y una sonrisa llena de dientes afilados se dibujó en su hermoso y terrible rostro. Asustado por aquella reacción tan sospechosa, Caperucita metió la mano en el bolsillo de su peto y suspiro mentalmente cuando sus dedos rozaron la superficie fría y reconfortante de la pistola que le había regalado su padre.

—Así es, los humanos me conocen por ese nombre —dijo solemne el monstruo—. Aunque debo admitir que estoy gratamente sorprendido de verte por aquí, pues son pocos lo que se atreven a visitar mis dominios.

—Yo no te tengo miedo —masculló Caperucita. Quizás si el Lobo le creía, él también podría creerse a sí mismo.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —respondió el Lobo indiferente, observando a Caperucita de arriba abajo por el rabillo del ojo mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor, tal y como lo haría un depredador acechando a su presa—. No obstante, eso tiene fácil arreglo…

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, la mano de Caperucita se cerró fuertemente alrededor de la culata su pistola y su dedo pulgar jugueteó con el seguro, solo por si acaso.

—Y dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre, niña?

El cuerpo entero de Caperucita se convulsionó, su boca se abrió formando una "O" y su ceño se frunció de tal forma que sus cejas estuvieron a punto de tocarse.

—¿A quién llamas tú niña? ¡Soy un varón, maldito imbécil! —gritó Caperucita indignado, dejando atrás todo rastro de miedo o cautela—. ¡Pensaba que eras un lobo, no un topo!

A medida que Caperucita seguía despotricando contra él, la sonrisa del Lobo se iba ensanchando. Al parecer la bestia no solo había encontrado un delectable aperitivo, sino que además la comida venía con espectáculo incluido.

—Oh, mis más sinceras disculpas… Tu minúsculo tamaño, junto con tu porte femenino y ese vestido que llevas han debido confundirme.

—En primer lugar, no es un vestido, sino una capa—corrigió Caperucita, dirigiéndole una mirada glacial a la temible criatura que parecía estar teniendo problemas aguantándose la risa—. En segundo lugar, acabas de insultarme _tres_ veces. En tercer lugar, si vuelves a cuestionar mi género una sola vez más te mataré.

—No sabía que una boca tan pequeña pudiese pronunciar amenazas de semejante tamaño... Pero es que sigo sin estar convencido, ¿qué tal si me dejas comprobarlo? Solo tienes que levantarte un poco el vesti-digo _capa_.

—Muérete… —siseó Caperucita venenosamente, dándole la espalda al Lobo. Si hubiese sabido que las leyendas urbanas eran tan maleducadas, nunca le habría dirigido la palabra a esta.

—No te enfades, cachorrito. Después de todo, estoy aquí para ayudarte —informó el Lobo melosamente.

—No soy un cachorrito y tampoco necesito tu ayuda.

—Por supuesto que eres un cachorrito, uno especialmente pequeño y humano. Además, es _obvio_ que necesitas mi ayuda.

—¿Y eso por qué? —espetó Caperucita, cruzándose de brazos.

—Porqué estás totalmente perdido, y si me dices a dónde vas, yo podría indicarte el camino correcto.

Caperucita se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente, sopesando sus opciones. No quería fiarse del Lobo, pero la oferta era tentadora… Odiaba este lugar, y quizás con las indicaciones adecuadas podría llegar a casa de su abuelita antes de tiempo.

—¿Y qué ganas tú a cambio? —preguntó Caperucita finalmente, dándose la vuelta para poder encarar al Lobo y escudriñarle con la mirada.

—La satisfacción de haber ayudado a un niño tan encantador como tú —respondió el aludido con facilidad.

—No me lo creo.

—¿No?

—No.

—Entonces me marcho.

Al observar que el Lobo parecía estar dispuesto a cumplir sus palabras y ante el prospecto de volver a quedarse solo en la inmensidad del bosque, Caperucita entró en pánico.

—¡Espera! —gritó.

En menos de un parpadeo el Lobo se encontraba nuevamente junto a él.

—¿Has cambiado de opinión?

—Sí, yo… he reflexionado un poco y me gustaría que compartieses conmigo tus conocimientos.

—De repente te has vuelto muy educado —observó el Lobo complacido—. Sin embargo, creo que todavía no me has convencido del todo…

—Por favor—siseó Caperucita. Si tan solo las miradas pudiesen matar…

—Creo que no te he escuchado bien, si pudieses repetirlo un poco más alto sería perfecto.

—Vete al infierno.

—Ya he estado en él —replicó el Lobo rápidamente, deleitándose con la creciente impaciencia de su nuevo juguete favorito.

—¿Vas a ayudarme o no? —inquirió Caperucita, cada vez más exasperado y enfadado.

—Por supuesto, tan solo dime a donde te diriges.

Caperucita dudó, pero comprendiendo que sin arriesgarse no llegaría a ninguna parte, finalmente confesó su destino:

—Voy a la casa de mi abuelita, que se supone que está situada a las afueras de este bosque.

—Ya veo… —El Lobo se llevó una mano a la barbilla, frotándosela con aire pensativo. Curiosamente, las manos de la criatura estaban recubiertas por unos guantes de un color blanco pulcrísimo—. En ese caso te recomiendo que tomes un atajo seguro. Si sigues caminando por ese sendero de allí —explicó, señalándole la dirección con el dedo índice—, llegarás a un pequeño río, pero que no te engañe el tamaño de su cauce, porque si te caes al agua la corriente te arrastrará. Para evitarlo tendrás que cruzar el río saltando de piedra en piedra.

—Entendido —dijo Caperucita, instando al Lobo a que continuase con su explicación.

—Después sigue andando en línea recta y te encontrarás con una bifurcación en el camino. Cuando eso ocurra, simplemente sigue adelante por la izquierda y llegarás a las afueras del bosque. A partir de ahí es cosa tuya encontrar la casa de tu abuelita.

—De acuerdo. En una situación normal te habría dado las gracias, pero como el único que merece un premio aquí soy yo por haber escuchado todas tus impertinencias, me ahorraré las cordialidades. —Dicho eso, Caperucita emprendió la marcha dejando atrás al Lobo, quién ahora observaba con una sonrisa ladina como el pequeño se alejaba.

Aunque era cierto que la ruta que acababa de dictarle a Caperucita era totalmente segura, en realidad no era un atajo. No obstante, mentir había sido necesario, porque si el niño llegaba a la casa antes que él, sus planes quedarían arruinados.

 **OoOoO**

Después de llevar al menos dos horas caminado sin parar, Caperucita podía afirmar con toda seguridad que el Lobo le había engañado, y encima estaba empezando a anochecer. Si no se daba prisa, sus problemas solo irían en aumento. Una cosa era deambular por el bosque de día, y otra muy distinta era hacerlo de noche.

Para colmo, a pesar de haber seguido las instrucciones del estúpido monstruo al pie de la letra, Caperucita se había resbalado mientras intentaba cruzar el río saltando de piedra en piedra y se había empapado las piernas. Además, por el camino se había encontrado un muro de zarzas que le impedían el paso, y para no tener que dar un rodeo lo había atravesado, arañándose todo el cuerpo y desgarrándose la ropa. Después había pisado un charco de barro y una de sus botas se había quedado enganchada en la engorrosa sustancia, por lo que el niño había tenido que elegir entre quedarse atrapado o abandonar la bota y seguir adelante.

Por suerte, todas esas horribles experiencias formaban ya parte del pasado, y ahora Caperucita se encontraba finalmente en las inmediaciones del bosque. Desde ese punto, encontrar la casa de su abuelita no fue difícil, pues a lo lejos podía divisarse una inconfundible columna de humo que solo podía pertenecer a una chimenea.

Cuando por fin Caperucita se encontró frente a frente con una pintoresca cabaña de madera y piedra, el niño suspiró agotado. Estaba herido, hambriento y tenía frío, pero lo había conseguido. Su madre se sentiría orgullosa de él cuando regresase a la mansión.

Aunque la puerta de la casa estaba ligeramente abierta, Caperucita golpeó sus nudillos suavemente contra la superficie de madera para alertar de su presencia, no queriendo parecer maleducado. Como nadie respondió, Caperucita lo volvió a intentar, pero cuando al tercer intento su abuela siguió sin dar señales de vida, el crío comenzó a preocuparse. Armándose de valor, Caperucita abrió la puerta de un empujón, provocando que los goznes chirriasen de manera desagradable.

El interior de la casa estaba sumido en oscuridad, y Caperucita estuvo a punto de tropezar cuando su pie pisó un jarrón que reposaba hecho añicos en el suelo. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron ligeramente a la penumbra, el niño tragó saliva nerviosamente. Algo iba mal. Muy _mal_.

No es que su abuela fuese la persona más ordenada del mundo, pero es que el salón estaba hecho un desastre: los cojines del sofá presentaban marcas de zarpazos, las sillas que debían rodear la mesa situada en el centro del salón estaban tiradas por el suelo, una de ellas con una pata rota, había libros tirados por todas partes…

De repente, un ruido proveniente de la planta de arriba de la casa sobresaltó a Caperucita, que pegó un respingo. Sintiéndose cada vez más alarmado, nuestro joven protagonista decidió ir a investigar.

Cada vez que pisaba un escalón, el tablón viejo que lo componía dejaba escapar un crujido delatador. Caperucita quería dar media vuelta y hacer como que no había visto nada, pero si su abuela seguía en la casa, podría estar en peligro y su deber como nieto era ayudarla. O al menos eso era lo que el niño se repetía incansablemente para infundirse valor…

Por lo menos la planta de arriba de la casa si estaba tenuemente iluminada, gracias a un fino segmento de luz que escapaba de la puerta entreabierta que daba al dormitorio de su abuela.

Con cautela, Caperucita se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Dentro de la habitación no había nada fuera de lo corriente, por lo menos no a simple vista. Sin embargo, una rápida ojeada a la inmensa cama de matrimonio que ocupaba casi toda la habitación, le permitió vislumbrar una silueta agazapada tras las cortinas que colgaban del dosel. La silueta no pertenecía a su abuela.

El corazón de Caperucita latía con tanta fuerza, que por un instante el pequeño creyó que se escaparía de su pecho.

—¿Abuelita? —llamó Caperucita.

La silueta se revolvió en la cama, de donde emergió una risa grave y conocida que le puso los pelos de punta.

—A-abuelita… —lo volvió a intentar él—, que ojos más grandes tienes.

Aunque no podía verlos por culpa de las cortinas, podía sentirlos. Caperucita podía sentir como un par de ojos rojos seguían todos y cada uno de sus movimientos con una atención espeluznante.

—Son para verte mejor —fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

—Abuelita, que... orejas más grandes tienes.

—Son para oírte mejor.

Poco a poco, Caperucita retrocedía lentamente, intentando alcanzar la puerta para poder escapar.

—Abuelita, que dientes más grandes tienes…

Las velas que alumbraban la habitación se extinguieron de golpe. Sintiendo como el pánico estrujaba su pecho, Caperucita intentó correr despavorido, pero chocó contra algo. Algo que rodeó su cintura con un par de brazos fuertes y largos, y que se agachó para susurrarle al oído:

—Son para comerte mejor.

Caperucita gritó, las velas volvieron a encenderse y el Lobo se materializó ante sus ojos.

Sin apenas esfuerzo, el Lobo levantó el cuerpo de Caperucita en el aire con una sola mano y lo arrojó a la cama. Caperucita rebotó sobre el colchón y rápidamente intentó rodar fuera del alcance de la criatura, que simplemente sujetó su tobillo y le arrastro hacia él. Para protegerse, Caperucita se hizo una bola.

El Lobo sonrió divertido. No obstante, cuando sus manos se posaron sobre el cuerpo del niño, Caperucita se desenroscó abandonando su postura defensiva, y el Lobo se encontró cara a cara con una sorpresa nada agradable: el cañón de una pistola apuntándole a la cabeza.

Caperucita no vaciló. Con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, el pequeño apretó el gatillo y el sonido de un disparo retumbó por toda la casa, dejándole momentáneamente sordo. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, el panorama que le esperaba era muy diferente al que se había imaginado.

En primer lugar, el Lobo seguía vivito y coleando, sin ningún agujero en su cabeza que demostrase lo contrario. En segundo lugar, la bala que por aquel entonces debería haberle volado los sesos, ahora residía sujeta entre el dedo pulgar e índice de la criatura.

Antes de que Caperucita pudiese intentar dispararle de nuevo, el Lobo le arrebató la pistola y la arrojó al otro extremo de la habitación. Caperucita notó con una pizca de temor que la criatura se veía irritada.

—Honestamente —dijo—, que clase de padres dejan que su hijo lleve consigo un juguete tan peligroso como este. Tanta irresponsabilidad me enerva.

Caperucita parpadeó sorprendido, no esperando que la principal preocupación de la bestia fuese _su_ salud.

—En cuanto a ti —enunció el Lobo—, no creas que se me va a olvidar tan fácilmente lo que acabas de hacer. Si la situación fuese diferente, ten por seguro que te habría devuelto esta bala a mi manera. —Dicho objeto metálico repiqueteó contra el suelo y rodó hasta desaparecer debajo de la cama cuando la bestia lo dejó caer—. Pero por fortuna para ti, el castigo que te tengo preparado es mucho más divertido… Por lo menos para mí —añadió, relamiéndose los labios.

Caperucita no quería tener miedo. El miedo era para los niños pequeños, y él ya era un hombre. Aún así, controlar los violentos temblores que amenazaban con convertirle en un terremoto viviente, estaba resultando una tarea muy complicada.

—¿V-vas a…? —Caperucita se interrumpió, carraspeó, y volvió a repetir su pregunta con un tono de voz más firme—. ¿Vas a comerme?

El Lobo le dirigió una mirada extraña que Caperucita no supo cómo calificar, y entonces sonrió de oreja a oreja y sus ojos centellaron con un brillo cargado de excitación.

—Ohh, por supuesto que sí, cachorrito… Aunque el término más adecuado sería devorarte. Todo entero. De arriba a abajo. No voy a dejar sin probar una sola parte de ese delicioso cuerpo tuyo.

Caperucita bajó la mirada y apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

—Bastardo… Primero asesinas a mi abuela y ahora vas a matarme a mí también.

—¿Perdón? —El Lobo, según notó Caperucita, le observaba ahora con un deje de indignación y perplejidad—. Yo no le he puesto la mano encima a tu abuela. Hacer daño a una dama, y más aún a una anciana indefensa, va contra mis principios.

—¡Mentiroso! —exclamó Caperucita, dirigiéndole a su compañero una mirada cargada de desprecio. Sus enormes ojos azules se habían llenado de lágrimas. Quizás por culpa de la rabia contenida, o puede que por el prospecto de no volver a ver a su dulce abuelita nunca más—. La parte de abajo de la casa está destrozada, ¿cómo explicas eso?

De repente el Lobo parecía muy incómodo. Nervioso, se llevó una mano a la nuca y rompió el contacto visual con Caperucita.

—Ya… Respecto a eso, no sé si soy el más indicado para contártelo…

—Desembucha —ordenó Caperucita, retándole con la mirada.

El Lobo suspiró.

—Verás, Caperucita, yo llegué a la casa mucho antes que tú, y también noté que algo iba mal, pero cuando me asomé a la ventana del salón para curiosear… Bueno, digamos que los gustos sexuales de tu abuela son un poco extremos. Te juro que nunca antes había visto a nadie de esa edad contorsionarse con tanta soltura. Simplemente impresionante… y perturbador.

—¿C-cómo dices? —balbuceó Caperucita, totalmente confuso.

—Lo que oyes, y eso no es todo. Justo cuando yo llegué parecían estar terminando la sesión, porque después de guardar los instrumentos, ella y su acompañante se vistieron y salieron de la casa. Después… bueno, ya te sabes el resto.

—Eso no es posible. No puede ser cierto. Ella nos llamó a mi madre y a mí para avisarnos de que estaba enferma. Nos dijo que no fuésemos a visitarla esta semana y… Oh. —Caperucita acaba de contestar su propia pregunta, y ahora contemplaba la pared que tenía enfrente con la mirada perdida.

Cuando su mente por fin terminó de digerir toda la información que acaba de descubrir, a Caperucita solo se le ocurrió recurrir a la negación para mantener su cordura intacta.

—¡No, no, no y no! Eso no es verdad. Me estás mintiendo. Mi abuela… ella no es una pervertida, ¿de acuerdo? ¡El único depravado que hay aquí eres tú por inventarte esas mentiras!

El Lobo negó lentamente con la cabeza, como si en realidad sintiese pena por Caperucita y su incapacidad para aceptar la evidencia.

—Está bien. Si no me crees, no me queda más remedio que demostrártelo.

Ni corto ni perezoso, el Lobo se acercó hasta un armario situado inocentemente en una esquina de la habitación y lo abrió de par en par.

Cuando los ojos de Caperucita se posaron sobre el contenido del armario, el niño por poco se desmaya. Látigos, fustas, cadenas, esposas, varas y lencería de todo tipo menos inocente ocupaban todos y cada uno de los recovecos del mueble.

—¿Me crees ahora?

Caperucita asintió despacio y murmuró algo que ni el Lobo con su fino oído pudo llegar a escuchar.

—¿Cómo dices?

Esta vez Caperucita clavó su mirada sobre la criatura, que ahora le contemplaba con diversión. La cara del niño se fue contrayendo lentamente hasta formar una mueca encolerizada, y entonces:

—¡HE DICHO QUE ESTÁIS TODOS LOCOS! —estalló histérico—. ¡ME MARCHO!

De un salto, Caperucita se bajo de la cama y caminó con paso firme hasta la puerta. No obstante, una mano apresando su hombro con firmeza le detuvo en seco.

—No tan deprisa, tú y yo aún no hemos acabado… —ronroneó el Lobo.

 **OoOoO**

Cinco minutos más tarde, Caperucita se retorcía bocabajo sobre las sábanas de la cama de su abuela, sin nada que le confiriese un poco de pudor a su cuerpo desnudo. Claro que, con las manos esposadas a la espalda y una mordaza tapando su boca, Caperucita no podía hacer mucho para mejorar su condición.

Súbitamente, una mano se posó sobre una de sus nalgas y unos dedos traviesos se deslizaron por su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca, poniéndole la piel de gallina en el proceso. Una vez allí, los dedos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello, apretándolo y cortándole el suministro de aire.

—Al final nos ha venido bien que tu abuela tenga la mente podrida, ¿no crees, cachorrito? —inquirió el Lobo. Su voz sonaba más profunda y ronca que de costumbre, y Caperucita se estremeció.

Cuando la presión sobre su cuello desapareció, Caperucita tosió y le regaló una mirada asesina a la criatura que, sentada a su lado, le observaba con malicia.

—No me mires así, pequeño. Ambos sabemos quién tiene la culpa de todo esto. Si no hubieses intentado huir, no habría tenido que inmovilizarte, y si hubieses parado de insultarme cuando te lo pedí, la mordaza no habría sido necesaria. Así que si vas a enfadarte, será mejor que te enfades contigo mismo, o de lo contrario me obligarás a añadir una fusta a nuestro juego…

—¡Mmng! —Fue el único sonido ahogado que logró escapar de la boca de Caperucita. A lo mejor estaba gritando una amenaza, o a lo mejor estaba pidiendo auxilio. Fuese lo que fuese, al Lobo no podía importarle menos.

—Y ahora con tu permiso, comenzaré con la degustación prometida.

Cuando unos labios se posaron sobre su hombro, Caperucita comenzó a hiperventilar esperando que unos colmillos afilados se hincasen con saña en su carne. Sin embargo, en lugar de un dolor agudo, lo único que sintió fue como algo caliente y húmedo se deslizaba por su piel hasta llegar a su oreja. Entonces, una boca se cerró alrededor del lóbulo y unos dientes lo mordieron con suavidad, enviando un escalofrío placentero directo a la entrepierna del crío. Confuso, Caperucita gimió tras la mordaza y forcejeó una vez más con las esposas que unían sus manos.

—Shh… Ríndete ya, cachorrito. Lo estás deseando —susurró el Lobo, y su aliento cálido le hizo cosquillas en el oído a Caperucita, que enterró la cara en el colchón para ocultar así su vergüenza y su sonrojo.

El Lobo abandonó su oreja para viajar cuello abajo y después por la espalda, depositando besos y suaves mordidas, y de vez en cuando incluso entreteniéndose unos segundos de más para succionar un pedacito de piel especialmente delicioso.

Ahora que la criatura se había quitado los guantes, unas manos de dedos largos y elegantes acabados en garras negras quedaban al descubierto y acariciaban los costados de Caperucita. De vez en cuando se paseaban por sus costillas, trazándolas de una en una, como si las estuviesen contando. Caperucita, resignado, cerraba los ojos y se dejaba mimar, retorciéndose entre jadeos amortiguados cada vez que las manos rozaban algún punto demasiado sensible.

El lobo entonces mordisqueó el cóccix de Caperucita, depositando un besito en la piel pálida y expuesta antes de centrar su atención en las posaderas, que tan desvergonzadamente esperaban ser estrujadas por cierto par de manos expertas.

Casi con delicadeza, el Lobo separó ambas nalgas para dejar al descubierto el tímido anillito muscular que allí se ocultaba. Por supuesto, Caperucita, muerto de la humillación, trató de resistirse, pero a esas alturas sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, y después de que una descarada lengua dibujase circulitos alrededor del contorno de la rosada entrada, sus ganas de luchar se esfumaron.

Caperucita se estaba volviendo loco, gimiendo lastimosamente, y cuando la lengua se aventuró en el interior de su estrecho agujero, el niño chilló y su cuerpo entero se convulsionó a causa del placer. Era oficial, ahora su polla estaba tan erecta que dolía.

El Lobo entonces sujetó sus caderas y las elevó en el aire para tener mejor acceso, sin dejar de utilizar su lengua para torturar al pequeño. Gracias al cambio de postura, ahora la erección de Caperucita rozaba las cobijas de la cama, siendo de ese modo atormentada continuamente por suaves caricias y cosquilleos. La necesidad de tocarse era tan insoportable, que sin poder evitarlo Caperucita comenzó a llorar silenciosamente por culpa de la frustración.

Cuando la lengua del Lobo abandonó su cuerpo, protestas ahogadas por la mordaza escaparon de entre sus labios, pero estas pronto fueron acalladas cuando otra cosa muy diferente y mucho más grande se frotó contra su entrada.

—Esto te va a doler —le advirtió la voz del Lobo, aunque no sonaba muy preocupada.

Y era cierto que dolió. De hecho, dolió tanto que Caperucita dejó escapar un aullido agónico que ni la mordaza pudo sofocar. Unos gruesos lagrimones se le escaparon y se unieron al trayecto ya humedecido que marcaba sus mejillas gracias a su llanto anterior. La polla del Lobo era enorme y le estaba partiendo por la mitad.

Poco a poco, el Lobo se fue introduciendo en el interior caliente y apretado de Caperucita, que no paraba de resistirse, retorcerse y patalear. Apiadándose de su pequeño juguete, el Lobo comenzó a cubrir su espalda con besos, lamidas, e incluso le susurró palabras cariñosas y de ánimo al oído.

Cuando las embestidas comenzaron, al principio Caperucita quería morirse, pero poco a poco comenzaron a sentirse cada vez mejor, hasta que, mortificado, Caperucita se sorprendió a si mismo balanceando sus caderas al unísono con las del Lobo, gruñendo y gimoteando súplicas ahogadas por más fricción.

Con las manos del Lobo aprisionando sus caderas, las embestidas aumentaron la velocidad, y entonces, el monstruo decidió que había llegado el momento decisivo y desató la mordaza.

—Por favooor, ungh… por favor —Maullidos, gemidos, ruegos y lloriqueos llenaron el ambiente.

Con un rápido movimiento por cortesía del Lobo, Caperucita se encontró bocarriba e inmediatamente enroscó sus piernecitas alrededor de la cintura de su compañero.

—Maaaas… dios… necesito-augh…maas.

Cuando una mano comenzó a bombear vigorosamente su polla, Caperucita vio las estrellas. Con dos de sus puntos claves siendo atacados al mismo tiempo, el niño no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar antes de venirse.

— _Ummm…_ —ronroneó el Lobo—. Eres tan caliente y estrecho. Mira como me succionas tan adentro. Eres un cachorrito insaciable y caprichoso, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! ¡SÍ! —respondía Caperucita sin pensar, ansioso por recibir más y más placer.

—Muy bien, así me gusta. Y ahora, Caperucita, di mi nombre. Mi verdadero nombre.

— _S-sebastian_ …

—Otra vez.

—¡Sebastian!

—¡Más fuerte!

.

.

.

— **¡Sebastian!** —clamó furiosa la voz de Ciel Phantomhive… por tercera vez consecutiva.

—¿Sí, mi señor? —preguntó el aludido, apartando la vista del libro que hasta hace un segundo había estado leyendo en voz alta.

—¿Qué diantres me estás leyendo?

—Pues un cuento. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que me pidió el joven amo?

Los ojos de Ciel se entrecerraron amenazadoramente.

—¡¿Y qué clase de cuento es este, demonio enfermo?!

Sebastian sonrió inocentemente y cerró el libro, depositándolo sobre la mesita de noche.

—Como el joven amo no podía dormir, se me ocurrió que en vez de leerle una historia corriente, podría leerle una que _yo_ personalmente he retocado solo para usted.

Temblando a causa de la rabia, Ciel le señaló la puerta de sus aposentos.

—Fuera… —siseó, encolerizado.

—Pero señor, ¿he hecho algo que le moleste? Creía recordar que cuando usted era más pequeño favorecía este cuento por encima de los demás. Además, tampoco lo he cambiado tanto. La historia original ya tenía de por sí cierto contenido erótico…

—¡FU-E-RA!

Doblegándose ante las órdenes de su amo, Sebastian salió de la habitación conteniendo a duras penas una sonrisa satisfecha.

En cuanto Ciel se vio solo, el niño suspiró aliviado y levantó las sábanas de su cama, que durante todo este tiempo habían estado ocultando su erección. Si no hubiese detenido la lectura del mayordomo a tiempo, se habría corrido estrepitosamente solo con escuchar sus palabras.

Maldito Sebastian. Mañana se aseguraría de castigarle… Quizás obligándole a escribir otro cuento como ese.

* * *

 **La verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de revisar la historia demasiado, por lo que es probable que tenga algún que otro error.**

 **También sé que debería haber actualizado mi otra historia (Serendipia), pero no podía resistir la tentación de escribir este pequeño cuento.**

 **Quizá me anime a escribir una serie de historias parecidas a esta con otros cuentos, para así continuar arruinándoos la infancia (aunque sé que en el fondo os ha gustado, mentirosill s).**

 **En todo caso, dejarme reviews con vuestras opiniones, que siempre me hacen feliz y me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**


End file.
